Orbweavers and Widows
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: Because it's only a matter of time until Alfred realizes that they're both trapped in this intricate web of deceit they've created. Implied Russia/America


**Title:** Orb-weavers and Widows**  
Author/Artist:**CrimsonDreamer13**  
Character(s) or Pairing(s):** implied Russia/America**  
Rating: **K+  
**Warnings:** Nothing much. Ivan's twisted thinking?  
**Summary: **Because it's only a matter of time until Alfred realizes that they're both trapped in this intricate web of deceit they've created.

* * *

You're like a marbled orb-weaver spider. A beauty to the eyes, elegant and thorough with your spiral wheel-shaped webs, yet capable of harm.

Most people are easily fooled by your easy-going charm, your vibrancy and your passion. It wasn't all that unbelievable either that people are almost instantly attracted to you merely because of your looks. You are handsome; hair a golden shade and eyes a deep blue that could easily drown anyone that dared to look any deeper. You aren't exactly of a perfect build, but you cover that up with your not-so-hidden biceps.

But that's not all there is to you. You're also witty, not willing to back down from any fights. You fight with your words, not in a hurtful manner, but in a determined one. You never seek a chance to give up, instead striving to make sure that you always win in whatever you do. That trait wasn't a good thing in itself, but it had proven its worth in more ways than one.

You're also very passionate in whatever you _choose_ to do, giving it everything you've got once you've started. You take great pride in your work as you are obliged to, with all the heart you put into it. You think in a mature manner even with your child-like qualities, and that attracts people to you even more. Like bees to honey.

There are also your negative qualities –selfishness, arrogance, narcissism, impudence and so on-, but that's not what I wish to dwell on. The only thing I want to think about is how you've gotten everyone fooled, how you've made slaves of your friends and puppets of your family. You've used people and you're not ashamed of that fact, though you deny it when people tell you so.

Though it really wouldn't matter even if the truth was found out, would it? Because once someone has gotten caught in your web of deception, even if you manage to escape, it was only a matter of time till you weaken and _die._ That is how it works with you, isn't it? No one can escape from you. No one.

Because you won't allow weakness, you won't allow failure, and you most certainly won't allow betrayal.

Those three weren't options when it came to Alfred F. Jones. They never were.

You are a magnificent creature, so beautiful and enthralling that it was as if no one could get away from your grasp. You attract people like moths to a flame, and you take delight in it. You are greatly amused and take pride in your work of deceit, playing with people like puppets, knowing that they could never escape. They were yours forevermore once you've caught them in your trap.

Slowly, you would destroy them, then make them feel so used up and violated as if there was nothing left. You'd destroy their very souls with just your words, your usually sweet words becoming poison to their ears as you kill them from the inside. They would never even know of the damage they'd already acquired from you before they became mere lifeless zombies, slaves to your whims and to order as you please.

But then there's the reason of why you hate me so much, wasn't there?

You loath me for being in the same level as you, the level where I can easily see your plans of sweet, sweet seduction, the level where I can evade your attacks because I can see it as if it were in broad daylight, the level where you cannot trap me because I'm already as trapped as you are in this invisible web that we've both created. No one else can see it but_ us._ Because we're equal no matter how many times you deny it, no matter the sugar-coating of our words when we speak, and no matter the games we keep playing with each other to test who was already beginning to weaken in his resolve.

You may be an orb-weaver spider, Alfred, but I'm a widow spider.

No, it is not a jab at my sexuality. I am still fully male, no matter how...feminine I appear to be.

I am merely referring to the fact that I seduce my prey before slowly killing them, destroying them with my venom as I give them the illusion of my innocence. Though there may not be a lot of people who are fooled when I smile my innocent smile- but it still works somehow, yes? Because it worked on you.

I've caught you, Alfred. Can't you see? You've always been trapped in my carefully created webs.

It's only a matter of time until I completely destroy you, starting from the very insides.

* * *

**A/N: **Because there are spiders in my bathroom and I need to go sleep now. :I *kills the Writer's Block*

lmaoguysdon'tkillmefornotupdatingmyotherfanficsplzI'msorryIfail orz

It _sucks, _I know. Have pity on my poor battered soul for not being awake enough to write this properly. ; A ; *keels over*


End file.
